Lucas Auroi
"If my father taught me one thing; it would be that ice is a symbol of patience." Lucas Auroi is the politician of Camp Jupiter, solving several issues relating to the Roman's government. He is considered the right hand man to Praetor Phil Striker, having supporting most of his actions. He is a son of Aquilon, and is in the Praetorian Guards; a secret group that protects the Praetor from any harm without the Praetor knowing of its existence. History Lucas was raised by Aquilon, the God of Winter. He was a special case due to his ability to manipulate ice; a rare ability thought to be extinct. He was extremely valuable because of this, so Aquilon took caution in this and trained him in this ability. His half-brothers Zethes and Calais felt like Lucas was taking their place as the North Wind's son, so they plotted his death when he was 3. But they couldn't carry it out, as they saw the beauty of ice in his eyes. So they took it upon themselves to be the best brothers they were capable of; constantly protecting and playing with Lucas. For 14 years Aquilon trained Lucas in the art of ice, secretly hiding Lucas's existence from the gods. As soon as he reached complete mastery over his powers, Aquilon banished him from the palace; both shocking him and his brothers. He forbid Zethes and Calais to see him, and wanted Lucas to prove his worth out there. While in reality, Aquilon knew that if the gods found out that he was housing his son; not only would that violate the fate's rules but they would kill Lucas. To this day, Lucas does not know that Aquilon banished Lucas for the sole reason to protect him. Powers *Cryokinesis *Aerokinesis *Hydrokinesis (limited) Items *Frostbite, a dagger where the blade is made of pure ice. It was a parting gift from Zethes and he imbued part of his life force in it so it would never melt. *Glacier, a javelin that takes form of a hockey stick. It was a gift from Calais, and its tip is also pure ice and he imbued part of his life force in it. Relationships Aquilon : '''After having been under his rule for 14 years, Lucas respected and loved his father. But after the sudden banishment, he grew a incredible deep hatred towards him. '''Zethes : '''His half-brother that influenced him deeply in the art of womanizing. He cherished the times where he and Zethes would spend hours spying on girls changing through his magical orb. '''Calais : '''Lucas often found himself on the ground, with Calais on top of him. He and Calais had a more physical relationship; often wrestling each other and playing hockey. '''Phil : '''Once he arrived at Camp Jupiter, he was in awe by the strength of the army. Many legionnaires tell him that their source was the training Praetor Phil Striker made them go through. Lucas met Phil when he returned back to camp from a quest, and he is still skeptical about the claims many legionnaires say about him. He displayed great amount of power and knowledge over combat, so he is the perfect example of a true Roman. But he lacks in the pollitical side of things, a side where Lucas filled. He is Phil's right hand man, and he is commited to protect and serve the son of Jupiter at all cost. '''Rusty : He never came to terms with the leader of Greeks, but he heard he was a loyal friend who was on par with Phil in power, which Lucas at first thought was unbelievable. He was complete opposites with the praetor, and many enjoyed his company. But Lucas noticed a flaw of his; he could never sacrifice his friends, even if it meant the end of the world. The son of Poseidon is an opponent Lucas would never want to meet in combat, as some say he is a hurricane of destruction once he has SeaMist in his hands. If Phil and Rusty ever clashed, even Lucas doesn't know the outcome. '''Keith : '''The comedic son of Hades that Lucas often shares his laughs with. He sees Keith as his friend. Fatal Flaw Lucas's flaw is isolation; he does not enjoy the company of others, even in battle. This causes him to be on the edge of life many times, as he goes in alone. Personality Lucas is a demigod who does not enjoy the company of others. Whenever he makes an appearance, he is usually happy; yet once someone hurts a close comrade his cold demeanor takes over, and will stop at nothing to harm those who harm others. Appearance He has gray eyes and snow white hair. He has a lanky built, and his appearance got him the nickname, "Aquilon's Reaper." Trivia *Favorite movie is Frozen. *Queen Elsa is his favorite character; as he can relate to her situation. *He loves ice cream. *He had a secret crush on Kylie; but once she was killed by Kevin he was devastated. * Category:Demigods